Aura Boralys
Aura Boralys Is a Frost Demon and previous member of Space Passione who currently resides on Earth. History (Normal Timeline) Early Life Aura was born around the same time as Frieza was and before King Cold's clan slaughtered the other Frost Demon Clans. He was raised to be a warrior and was sent off planet in a ship with several footsoldiers sometime around age 900. While training off planet King Cold began his assault and successfully killed the other Frost Demon clans and destroyed their planet. Due to being off-planet Aura would only learn of this around the time of Frieza's 1st death and thus would not go after him for vengance. While off-planet he found Planet Yardrat and leared Instant Transmission from them. Space Passione Aura eventually joined a gang of space pirates known as Space Passione with the goal of seizing what they could of the crumbling Frieza Force. Although the gang was pretty strong they were not strong enough to fight the really powerful teams head-on. They employed guerilla warfare and ambushes in order to cripple enemy forces. Eventually the gang would collapse with only Aura,a namekian named Darth Hombre, a Tuffle named Sitaka and a saiyan named Kamazya staying together. The 4 trained together in order to increase their power and eventually headed their seperate ways in age 1405. Mercenary Work After leaving Space Passione Aura worked as a mercenary. Killing for cash and infamy suited him better than trying to seize power. He was known for being able to completely vanish after a successful kill due to Instant Transmission. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Aura can imbue his ki blasts with a freezing energy that upon contact will slow down the target. *'Tail Attack' – Like many Frost Demons Aura can attack using his tail. *'Instant Transmission '- Taught to him by the Yardrats. Allows him to teleport to any location as long as he can home in on an energy source. *'Bicycle Kick '- Aura creates an aura of ki and throws his body back,kicking the opponent with one or both of his feet. *'Deadshot Ray''' - a technique similar to the Death Beam except blue and done with two fingers. **'Five Finger Death Strike '- Aura strikes at the opponent's abdomen with his five fingers and fires Deadshot rays from them all. Usually used as a quick n easy way to kill. *'Motorbike Sawblade Kick' - a more powerful version of the Bicycle Kick. He performs several Bicycle Kicks at a high speed with a much more powerful aura. This move often slowly kicks the opponent into the air. *'Deadshot Snowstorm' - Several Deadshot Rays fired from both hands at high speeds. *'Northern Light Bomb '- Similar to Mira's Serious Bomb. Aura performs a Bicycle Kick to launch the opponent in the air. He then charges blue energy in his left palm. He turns this blue energy into a large energy sphere that he launches with such force it causes him to spin in place. The energy sphere will envelop the opponent(or they'll attempt to push it back). Aura will then stop spinning and charge a Deadshot Ray before closing one eye and fire at the orb. Causing it to violently explode. Forms First/Second/Third Forms although never seen due to Aura not liking to supress his power level. His Frost Demon heritage means that he can turn into these alternate forms. Category:Frost Demon Category:CrunchTime420 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II